Se vele, se nélküle
by Riku113
Summary: Kakashi szeretne szakítani a szeretőjével, de Sasuke nem akar ebbe beletörődni, még akkor se, ha kapcsolatuk nyilvánvalóan az ő image-ét veszélyezteti. Vajon van egyáltalán közös jövőjük? Kritikát szívesen fogadok!


Kakashi sensei elcsigázottan nyitotta ki szemeit. Az első, amit megpillantott szeretője borzas haja volt, melynek egyik rakoncátlan tincse épp az orrát csiklandozta pimaszul felkeltve a férfit legszebb álmaiból.

Kakashi álmosan ásított egy nagyot és a mellette békésen szuszogó Uchiha Sasuke arcára pillantott. A fiú békésen aludt, s még mosolygott is álmában, amit ébren töltött perceiben szinte soha nem engedett meg magának. Nem véletlen, hiszen egy Uchiha, főleg a klán utolsó túlélője, aki a bosszúra tette fel az életét, nem mosolyog.

Kakashi sóhajtva simított végig a sápadt arcon, majd óvatosan felállt ügyelve rá, hogy még véletlenül se verje fel az alvó fiút, majd a hálószoba ajtaját hangtalanul bezárva lesétált lakása földszintjére. A nappaliban szétszórva hevertek ruháik, melyeket előző este a legkülönbözőbb módszerekkel szagattak le egymásról, miközben az ágy felé igyekeztek, ahelyett, hogy azt a fontos és meglehetősen kínos beszélgetést ejtették volna meg, amit a férfi már hetek óta tervezett.

Sóhajtva szedte össze az igen csak megviselt állapotú ruhákat, s gondosan összehajtogatva az egyik fotel karfájára tette őket. Ettől persze nem lett rend a katasztrófa sújtotta övezethez hasonlító nappaliban, de a férfi máris kicsit jobban érezte magát, s nyugodtabban sétált át a vendégszobába, ahol egész kis gardróbot rendezett be az ehhez hasonló reggelekre. Miután felöltözött gondolataiba merülve vissza ballagott a konyhába, hogy utána nézzen akad-e valami ehető a hűtőjében, s elkészítse a reggeli teát, míg tanítványa felkel. Nem kellett különösebben sietnie, ráérősen tette oda a teának szánt vizet, s kipakolt mindent az asztalra, amiről úgy gondolta, hasznát tudja venni a reggeli készítésnél. Szombat reggel a kutya se kereste, ilyenkor nem kellett küldetést vállalni, s az egyetlen ember, aki a magánéletéhez tartozott még békésen szunyókált a feje felett.

Ennél a pontnál Kakashi ismét hatalmasat sóhajtott.

_Sasuke_

Azóta szerette a fiatal fiút, hogy először meglátta bátyja oldalán a városban, egy küldetésről visszatérve, de soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a kínos vonzódásból valaha több lehet fülledt álmoknál. Még akkor se reménykedett többen, mikor a fiú az ő csapatába került, s így szinte minden nap láthatta. Nem csoda hát, hogy ő lepődött meg a leginkább, mikor az egyik éjszakába nyúló különedzésük végén az Uchiha fiú megcsókolta, majd minden magyarázatot mellőzve egyszerűen elfutott.

Egy rosszkor érkező megbízás miatt csak hosszú napok múlva találkoztak újra, de a magyarázat ezúttal is elmaradt, s mire Kakashi feleszmélt máris kettős életet élt, melynek éjszakai részét többnyire a szófukar, viszont meglehetősen szenvedélyes Sasuke töltötte ki. Kakashi csak ámulni tudott az események ilyen furcsa, sót meglehetősen bizarr alakulásán. Ő és Sasuke? Először azt remélte, hogy az Uchiha fiú csak egy ostoba kamaszkori hóbort miatt keresi a társaságát, s nem is nagyon aggódott a várható fejlemények miatt. Szeretettel fogadta a fiú közeledéseit azzal áltatva magát, hogy csak segít neki levezetni a feszültségét és a kamaszkorral járó hormonális zavart és idővel majd minden visszaáll a régibe. Remélte, hogy Sasuke majd egyik napról a másikra abba hagyja a „viszonyukat" és keres magának egy aranyos kislányt, mint amilyen Sakura vagy Ino, de mikor még egy év múlva is együtt voltak és Sasuke közölte, hogy hozzá akar költözni Kakashi kénytelen volt szembe nézni a ténnyel, hogy az Uchiha fiút valószínűleg sokkal komolyabb szándékok vezérlik, mint a kamaszok szokásos kíváncsisága.

A teavíz fütyülve forrt el megszakítva Kakashi gondolatait. A férfi óhajtva vette lejjebb a gázt, s néhány marék teafüvet szórt a forró vízbe miközben fület, de nem hallott fentről mozgolódást, így ismét a megvajazott kenyerek felé fordult és elmerült gondolatai közt.

_Összeköltözés_

Mindeddig sikerült kitérnie a kérdés elől, de Sasuke sajnos nem az a fajta volt, aki egyhamar feladta az elképzeléseit és Kakashi sejtette, hogy már nem sokáig térhet ki a dolog elől. Ráadásul egy másik igen kínos beszélgetést is folyton halogatnia kellett szeretője meglehetősen rámenős stílusa miatt. Már réges-régen eldöntötte ugyanis, hogy amint alkalma nyílik rá leül Sasukével és véget vet ennek a viszonynak, mégpedig a fiú érdekében.

Itachi gyalázatos tettét követően az Uchiha-klán egyetlen túlélője csodaszámba ment Konohában. Mindenki ismerte és leplezetlenül megbámulta az utcán sétáló fiút, s bár a legtöbben csodálattal és tisztelettel kezelték akadtak jó néhányan, akik potencionális veszélyforrásként tekintettek rá, bár erről neki fogalma se volt. Kakashi mindenkinél jobban tudta, milyen megvetésnek tenné ki a gyereket, ha engedné, hogy kiderüljön a viszonyuk. Az nem igazán érdekelte, hogy róla mit gondolnak az emberek, de Sasukét mindenáron meg akarta óvni a megaláztatástól.

- Reggelt' sensei!

Kakashi meglepetten pillantott az ajtóban ébredező Sasukére. A fiú haja kócos volt az alvástól, meztelen testén libabór serkent mindenűt a téli hidegtől, amit a ház falai nem voltak képesek maradéktalanul kirekeszteni. Kakashi tekintete végig siklott a kidolgozott izmokkal ékesített nyurga fiún. Gyönyörű volt, de még vitathatatlanul gyerek. Alig idősebb tizenhat évesnél.

- Meg fogsz fázni, ha így mászkálsz.

- Idelenn hagytam a ruháimat. - felelte Sasuke mosolyogva, miközben besétált a konyhába és beleszagolt a készülő teába. - Hmm! Remélem én is kapok! Egyébként, ha itt lakhatnék, nem kellene meztelenül lemásznom a nappaliba ahányszor lenn felejtem a ruháimat, mert lennének fenn is cuccaim.

Kakashi csak morgott valami nem túl szépet az orra alatt. Nem akart már kora reggel ahhoz a témához kilyukadni, amiből szinte mindig veszekedés vagy sértődés lett.

- Csak hideg kaja van itthon. Hány szendvicset kérsz?

- Kettőt. - huppant le Sasuke a székre apró puszit nyomva szeretője arcára. - Már megint ki akar térni a téma elől sensei!

- Milyen téma elől. - fordult a tea felé Kakashi, majd két bögrét elővéve kitöltötte az italt és az egyiket Sasuke kezébe nyomta. - Öltözz fel, még mielőtt megfagysz!

- Nincs itt olyan hideg! - tiltakozott a fiú, pedig Kakashi tudta, hogy majd meg fagy, mivel még nem kapcsolta be a fűtést. - És ezúttal nem fogja másra terelni a szót! Tudni akarom, miért nem költözhetek ide!

- Ne most Sasuke! Inkább öltözz fel, kérlek.

- Ha válaszol a kérdésemre, felöltözök. Miért?

- Mert csak.

- Ez nem válasz! - húzta el a száját Sasuke durcásan. - Maga is szeret engem, én is szeretem magát. Akkor mégis miért nem költözhetek ide?

Kakashi sóhajtva tolta tanítványa elé a reggelit, majd kifordult a konyhából, hogy behozza Sasuke ruháit, vagy legalább egy fürdőköpenyt, amibe beburkolhatja, hogy meg ne fázzon. Mire visszatért a tea elfogyott, de a szendvics még mindig érintetlen volt a tányéron.

- Nem kéred?

- Válaszoljon! Tudni akarom, miért nem költözhetek ide! Már hetek óta csak kerülgeti a témát, de egyenes választ nem hajlandó adni! Miért?

- Sasuke gondolkozz egy kicsit és rájössz. - sóhajtotta Kakashi a fiú vállára terítve egyik fürdő köpenyét, ami nagy volt ugyan a gyerekre, de legalább tetőtől-talpig beburkolta. Az Uchiha fiú duzzogva húzta el a száját.

- Szégyell engem sensei? Azért nem akarja, hogy ide költözzek?

Kakashi megsimogatta a fiú fejét, majd leült vele szembe. Talán most… Talán most végre tud vele beszélni…

- Mond Sasuke, gondolkoztál te már azon, mit gondolna Naruto, ha együtt látna minket?

- Naruto? Hogy a francba jön ő ehhez? - nézett nagyot Sasuke.

- Csak válaszolj, kérlek!

- Hát… Valószínűleg nem is értené a dolgot.

- És Sakura?

- Ő tuti kiborulni! - mosolyodott el Sasue a kelleténél kicsit gonoszabbul. - Majd meg gebed, csakhogy randira hívjam végre, pedig kicsit se tetszik. Nem tudom miből gondolta valaha is…

- Jó, jó értem. - vágott közbe Kakashi kicsit türelmetlenül, mire a fiú elhallgatott. Mestere meglehetősen ritkán szakította félbe a mondani valóját. Ez is egyike volt azoknak a tulajdonságainak, amiket nagyon szeretett. - Most gondolj bele, mit gondolnának Konoha lakói, akik nem ismernek téged olyan jól, mint a barátaid!

- Naruto és Sakura nem…

- De a barátaid. És gondolj csak bele! Egy ninja növendék, aki a mesterével jár! Ráadásul mindketten férfiak. Szerinted milyen közvéleményt váltana ez ki?

- Nem érdekel! - rázta meg a fejét Sasuke. - Gondoljanak, amit akarnak, engem nem zavar.

- Ez tönkre teheti a karriered! Azok a lányok, akiknek tetszel, márpedig az ilyen lányoknak igen népes a tábora, mind egyszerre gyűlölnének meg, mert csalódnának a rólad kialakított képben.

Sasuke némán bámulta az asztalt. Kakashi elégedetten kortyolt a teájába, úgy tűnt sikerült Sasukével megértetnie az állás pontját, mégis kellemetlen szúrást érzett a mellkasa tájékán. Annyira megszokta már az eltelt idő alatt az Uchiha fiú közelségét, hogy szinte sajnálta, hogy el kell veszítenie. Ugyan akkor azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem teheti tönkre tanítványa karrierjét és ennek érdekében meg kell védenie Sasuke image-ét.

- Maga… szakítani akar velem sensei?

A halk, majdhogynem rémült kérdés meglepte Kakashit. Sasuke még mindig az asztalt bámulta, s nem nézett fel, de Kakashi már eléggé ismerte, hogy észre vegye az árulkodó jeleket. Azonnal feltűnt neki a fiú szeme sarkában gyülekező apró ráncok és elfehéredő ujjai, melyek úgy szorították a kerámia bögrét, hogy félő volt, összetörik a szerencsétlen porcelán.

Csitítóan simogatta meg Sasuke kezét, mikor felnézett a fiú elmosolyodott.

- Én nem _akarok_ szakítani veled Sasuke, de lassan ideje lenne elgondolkodnod azon, hogy a jövődre milyen… hatással lehetek. Nem valószínű, hogy Konoha lakói mind megértően fogadnák a… választásodat.

- De engem nem érdekel, hogy mit gondolnak! - csattant fel Sasuke elkeseredetten - Én csak magával akarok lenni! Szeretem sensei!

- Tudom, és el se tudod képzelni, milyen sokat jelent ez nekem, de mint felnőtt gondolnom kell más dolgokra is. A jövődre, az életedre… Arról nem is beszélve, hogy te még hivatalosan kiskorú vagy.

Sasuke ismét bámulni kezdte a bögréjét miközben elgondolkozott.

- Szóval azért nem költözhetek ide, mert kiderülne, hogy mi van köztünk?

- Igen.

- De nem akar velem szakítani igaz? Nem akar eldobni magától?

- Ne, de hogy, csak…

- Akkor, ha továbbra is a mi titkunk marad ez a dolog, akkor minden maradhat a régiben?

- Sasuke…

- Maradhat?

Kakashi leverten nézett a reménykedő fiúra. Nem volt szíve egyszerűen az arcába vágni, hogy előbb vagy utóbb úgy is véget kell ennek a kapcsolatnak vetniük, de hitegetni se akarta Sasukét. Igazából maga se tudta, hogy mi is lenne a legjobb megoldás. Valóban nem akart szakítani a fiúval, hiszen szerette és az eltelt hónapok alatt ez az érzés a bűntudattal együtt is csak erősödött benne. Ugyanakkor azért se akarta elhagyni, mert tudta, hogy milyen fontos Sasukének, aki család híján csak magára és rá számíthatott.

- Maradhat. - bólintott végül beletörődően holott pontosan érezte, hogy amit tesz, az helytelen. Sasuke megkönnyebbülten húzta mellé a székét és hozzá bújt csókot lehelve az állára. Kakashi sóhajtva csókolta meg a fiút és a derekát átölelve magához vonta. Még a fürdőköpenyen át is érezte, hogy Sasuke libabőrös a hidegtől. - Azt hiszem, mégis csak be fogom kapcsolni a fűtést és az is jobb lesz, ha egy-két melegebb ruhát áthozol, mégha nem is költözöl ide. - motyogta bosszúsan, miközben a bólogató fiú hátát simogatta és magát korholta, amiért megint beadta a derekát és engedte, hogy nagyobb részt az történjen, amit az Uchiha akart.


End file.
